The prince and the princessrewritten
by xx3lovexx
Summary: The first chapter is really short. I hope it'll be good though. It's about a prince and a princess love potions and stuff, with a lotta drama involved! I may be adding the weird changes they have when they grow up, oh and um my writing in the first chapter is like seriously crappy, but I hope that it gets better in the second chapter! Enjoy! Changed rating to T
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince and a beautiful princess. However, on the 27th of

December , something terrible happened. It was the princess 's 5th birthday and she always loved her birthdays. She usually had a magician performing tricks for her and she would always squeal in delight with her 'friends', which usually consisted of 2 teddy bears and a big pink bright doll.

However, on that particular day, something peculiar happened. Some fool decided to put a love spell on our beloved princess's tea…

…..Did she drink it?

(A/N: I don't know myself…I'm thinking a total different plot than usual…may need some time to actually _**think**_, anyways please read and review peoples!)


	2. Chapter 2

Being the blissfully ignorant girl that our beloved princess is, she raised the cup to her lips and took a huge sip out of it.

The pain came almost immediately. She gasped for air the very moment the tea made contact with her throat.

'Ah!' Her scream full of terror and agony tore through her mouth.

Guards who heard it came running, maids who heard it came running, even the mice who heard it came running, all of them came running except for the girl's family. The King and the Queen were the only two not there.

However, nobody could have noticed it, when the princess was in such agony. All of them could only care and bother about the state of their princess, yet all of them were unsure as to what they were supposed to do. Thus, all of them spent minutes watching their poor princess suffering by the tea.

Finally, when the princess had no further strength to scream and finally fainted, they had finally gained some sense of their surroundings and quickly called forth the king and queen.

Unfortunately, no matter how much they called or searched, they could never find them. Soon, the day ended and they had the head guard and the head maid take charge of what was happening now.

' Listen,' came the loud booming voice of the former, ' It has been a very long day and I'm certain that everyone is tired, however as tired as we are, we still have to search for the king and queen! Is that agreed?'

Everyone nodded.

'However, the thing is that everyone had exhausted themselves with the search. This search has taken everyone to be too tired thus I demand that the search be put off for tonight, and it may resume the very next morning, do you understand?'

Nods of agreement were throughout the kingdom as they each retired back to their own quarters to rest.

However, as all of the humble servants went to bed, there were two shadows lurking from outside the palace. Two stunningly beautiful and handsome people stood there, with their features screwed up into hideous sights of fear and anger.

' Hey, Konokuro, our time is running out, we have to get rid of her-now!'

A woman with blonde hair and beady eyes stated.

' Yes, of course, Kidomi, I know. I thought that simply serving the tea would cause her to collapse and die. But, instead, it was only The Sunflower pollen that got her to this state"

Konokuro growled in frustration, whilst running his hand through his unruly hair.

The duo then stared at each other and sighed, just before Kidomi's outburst.

'Hey Konokuro, they still think that we're the girl's parents, don't they? We could easily bluff our way through and say that we found a mysterious and yet, fast working medicine healer. However, the medicine backfired…due to it's reaction on her body…'

After the fateful words were uttered, both the imposters then threw a smirk at each other before placing back on their concerned masks of worried parents.

A/N : Oh my gosh! You have absolutely no idea how sorry I am to have uploaded this so late! Um…and since it's been 2 years since I last updated, so I guess I have sorta improved and decided to write it like this! Enjoy! Once again, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me **


End file.
